The Secrets Of Bella Swan And Edward Cullen
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: A/U:ALL HUMAN! what happens when Edward Cullen, the shcool player, takes an interest in social pariah Bella Swan? Secrets arise in an odd afair and Bella gets pregnant. will Edward give up his ways to be with Bella through this? better than it sounds. ExB
1. Chapter 1

I turned the corner to see a sight that often made me want to throw up.

Two people feeling each other up against the wall by the movie theater.

The thing that pushed me over the edge was one of the people. Edward Cullen.

I leaned over the bushes and puked my guts out; this was the seventh time this week.

And it was only Tuesday! I stood, wiped my mouth with my sleeve and walked to the car. I jest went to the movies with Alice and she was already in the car, I had went to use the bathroom.

When in the car, I was greeted by Alice with, "Who's it this time?" even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

Alice was the only one who knew about me and Edward.

I was an exile at school. My first day I was ruled off as the girl who was too-smart-and-too-pretty-with-way-too-much-money which made me a freak in the eyes of my class mates.

Edward was the captain of practically every sport the school had, got straight A's and was perfect in almost every way. Which would normally make someone a freak, but in his case, he wasn't. I had no idea why, either. Oh, and he was also the school "player" as some would call it. I rolled my eyes at the term.

We had been secretly dating for almost seven months now. I tried to deny myself I was in love with him but I knew it was true.

There was no way to fight that fact.

The only thing was: I wasn't sure Edward loved me. Why would he if he had all these other fan-girls hang-up on his every word? They did everything he wanted – and, buddy, I mean _everything._

It practically broke me to pieces when I saw him and another girl. And a lot of people at school could tell I liked him.

I laughed when girls in gym bragged to me about how they had made out with him – if only they new the beginning of mine and Edward's relationship was basically _just_ sex.

It was still a part in our relationship, no doubt, but it was more than that now.

Well, I thought it was.

I remembered how Alice found out about us on a whim, my mind rolling on odd tracks today.

_Edward and I were on the couch in my living room(Charlie was out of town for a week and we were still in the sex-crazed phase of our relationship._

_Alice walked in, screamed and ran away._

_I told her the next day._

She's known every since.

The thing that had me especially worried today was it was the second month I missed my period.

I had yet to tell Alice and I wasn't planning on it.

I mentally added go to the Walgreen's and buy a pregnancy test to my list of things to do.

I shuddered at the thought of a little pink plus sign. My mind quickly ran over my choices:

Abortion

Keep it

Adoption.

I personally liked none of the options.

As we drove I dreamed in a world so far from reality of a blue minus sign.

--

I was dropped off at my house and immediately I went to my room.

I threw my things on my bed – the sheet rumpling in the process – in a dash to the computer.

I sifted through my email before going to the website I needed for the task I had in mind.

_Junk mail, junk mail, mom, Alice, Alice, Angela, junk mail, bingo! _I thought as I found one with Edwards name.

I looked over the subject to see, _No Subject._

I rolled my eyes and my mouse hovered over the name, a little yellow tab popped up. Edward's email was written in small black letters on it.

I clicked it and the message popped up:

_Hey, I'll come over at 5. see ya'._

I looked at the clock on the computer and saw I had 10 minutes left. I quickly disconnected my modem, figuring I could do the search later.

As I looked in the full-length mirror I saw I had dressed rather nicely today.

A black skirt that cut off about 4 inches from my kneecap and a tight-fitting light purple shirt with quarter inch sleeves.

I pulled out my ponytail and ran my fingers through my hair. I was suddenly greatful for my side swept bangs which looked good today more than any other.

As I turned to face the window – the entrance Edward insists on using – a figure emerged through it. I saw the disheveled bronze hair shinning through the light from the oddly-bright day.

His piercing green eyes looked glassy today. "Hey-" I was cut off by a pair of hard lips crushing me. I was being pushed back onto my bed and I felt him unclasping my bra through the back of my shirt.

"Who was it?" I asked, breathless, as he moved his lips to my neck.

He stopped. "Who was what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Edward, I saw you and some girl behind the theater."

He froze.

I heard him sigh and mumble, "I guess I'm not getting layed today," under his breath. He sat up on my bed and said in a lower voice, "Jessica," trying to make me not hear.

I scoffed. How could he do that with her?

"Edward, when are we going to tell people?" I asked. He told me we would tell people about us a while ago and we still hadn't.

"Not this again." he said. I knew what was coming. I was going to get yelled at and he was going to get another scar from my nails and then we'd end up having make-up sex. I was starting to think he made us fight on purpose.

I walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom.

I pulled open a cabinet and took out a pregnancy test which I just remembered my dad had made me get a while ago.

I sat on the toilet and peed on it, set it on the counter and set the timer we had gotten for the kitchen that had migrated to the bathroom somehow.

Edward walked in and stared at the test, which I was now tapping against the marble top.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, asking a question with his eyes and I nodded.

When the timer went off we both jumped.

I lifted the test to my face and staring back at me was my nightmares coming true.

A pink plus sign.

I gulped and dropped the test, frozen in time. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward pick it up and his eyes bulged from his head.

The last thing I remember saying before Edward walked out the door was, "I told you we should have used a condom."

**Edward's POV:**

I shook my head, trying to rid the image of the sign on that test.

_No. _was all I could think. I walked briskly through the warm weather.

I had no idea what to do.

I didn't want to be committed or anything but she was pregnant.

What was I going to do?

I was not ready to be a one-women man.

Much less a father.

So much less a father.

**--**

**Okay, so ive wanted to write an Edward-The-Player story for a while and its funer to write it this way, or so i think. its a long-ish chapter i guess. lol 6 pages. anyways, so please review? i cant see this going past a oneshot really, but it may or may not be. i would like to finish one other story i have first before I start on this. I still have to write chapter 2 for a story i started a longg time ago. so w/e, just review please? its all human if you didnt get that.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You chose to surrender_

_The best thing that's happened to you_

_What were you missin'?_

_Were you just trippin'?_

_Runnin' away was the best you could do?_

_You made this decision_

_You chose our division_

_And I have no regrets.."_

**-Division (÷) by Aly & A.J.**

**Bella's POV:**

When Edward left, I just stood there, grasping onto air which once held a pregnancy test.

Which tested positive.

I moved from my rigid position and immediately regretted it. My bones ached from standing in one place for such a long amount of time.

I pushed past the pain anyways, and collapsed; nearly missing the bed.

I looked at the floor and saw my shoulder bag with it's content strewn about. Edward must have kicked it off. I thought nothing of it as my head turned in a much more important direction.

What was I going to do about this baby? What was I going to do about Edward? So many question flowed through my mind, eventually giving me a headache.

I groaned and pulled off my bra through an arm hole in my tee-shirt.

The clasp – broken in Edward's attempts to get me topless – was itching my back.

I kicked off the sneakers I never took off and plowed my face into my pillow. I stole a glance at the clock and saw it was 8 already. I sighed at my very early bed time for tonight and let myself drift off into a slumber.

Through the night I lingered between awake and asleep, waking constantly due to the rain pounding on the window. I didn't remember shutting it.

Again, I shrugged it off. It was probably Edward when he left.

I woke up again at 5 am, not being able to go back to sleep I pulled a book from the bed side table, Wake by Lise McMann, and flipped on the lamp on the same table.

When I saw the sun peaking from behind the rain to show it was morning, I got out of bed and walked down stairs to get some food.

I poured myself some Cherrio's and ate it slowly. I looked around the empty kitchen and saw it was Saturday on the calender and my gaze rested there until something caught my eye again: four messages on the answering machine.

I pressed the play button and the recorded voice said over the speaker, "You have," pause "three new message. Message one:" and then a new voice came on the speaker, Alice's voice "Your pregnant?!" she screamed through the speaker in her high shrill voice.

My mouth dropped open.

He wouldn't.

Would he?

I let the next play and listened carefully, "Hey," cough "emo slut," cough "Bella. hear you and Edward got freaky. Have fun with little Edward Junior." Lauren's voice sneered into the answering machine. How'd she get my number? And how'd she know?

The third message was the worst of all. By far. "Bella. It's Charlie. I know. I'm coming home. Now." I looked on the little screen and it said he left it today. The tone of his voice on the message sounded like he was holding back trying to yell.

I walked outside to see someone had toilet papered the house. My eyes went wide at the note on the door step. I read it aloud, "Bella Swan? More like: 'Bella Skank.' Jess." I couldn't believe she had done this.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

My life was falling apart before my eyes.

I felt tears welling in my eyes and I bit my lip to hold them in.

Only one person had known.

Only one person could have told them.

Edward.

The father of my unborn child. The guy I supposedly loved.

He had sold me out.

I leaned to my knees, hyperventilating. The heavy flow of tears refused to be kept from flooding over and they streamed down my face.

I curled into a crumpled ball in the rain on the soaking wet grass.

As no darkness came to me to rid me of this horrid life, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to happier times.

**Edward's POV:**

After Lauren came back to the bed from making a phone call or something, I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on.

I shut the door quietly behind me, walking to my Volvo.

I started driving home but took a turn to Bella's instead. I wondered if she knew Lauren knew about the baby yet.

After the hour-or-so long drive I pulled up to Bella's house and parked. I started walking to the door, but I stopped when I saw her lying in the grass, soaked and chattering in the same clothes she had on from yesterday.

I looked around and saw toilet paper hanging from tree's and all over the house. When moved closer, I saw Bella clutching a piece of paper and I could barely make out the smudged words, which said, "'Bella Skank.' Jess."

I knew why Jessica had done it. She knew about the baby, too.

I suddenly realized what a big mistake it was to tell Lauren about that.

Bella didn't look up when she heard me coming. She had simply opened her closed eyes and said in a quivering voice, "What." I think it was supposed to be mean and cold when it just sounded like she had a cold. Which, judging by how wet she was and how long it would take to get that wet, she probably did.

"I'm sorry," I said in the best sincere voice I could conjure up.

"Go. The fuck. Away." she said, all sadness in her voice washed away and replaced with a dry, mean, and almost bone-chilling, voice. Anger was dripping from her words.

"I didn't think she would tell anyone. And she asked when I was in a position I couldn't just not answer." I said and she stood up swiftly.

"You did _that_ with Jessica?!" she asked and I had to suppress a laugh.

"No, Lauren, Jessica sucks in bed. She's just too-" I was cut off by a hard rock crunching my nose. A pool of blood streamed down from it and I looked at Bella.

The rock was no rock. It was her now blood-covered knuckles. Her face was red and I only had time to get out, "Son of a-" before another hard pop to my mouth this time cut me off.

The surprising thing was, Bella looked rather slight but the punches hurt alright.

I felt myself being smacked repeatedly on either side of my face, rotating.

It wasn't long before I was on my back.

"Bella," I said, spitting out blood from the punches.

"Shut up! I'm fucking pregnant with your kid and you go off and sleep with someone else?! What kind of a sick bastard are you?!" she screamed at me.

I did as told and she stormed back inside her house. I stood up and walked to my car, the blood flow having been cut off.

I heard a car pulling into the drive way and saw Bella's dad, chief Swan, looking at me skeptically.

I pressed on the gas peddle and accelerated down the street to my house, never stopping till I reached the drive way, slamming on the breaks, shutting the door and walking inside.

Alice Brandon, my cousin, walked from the door and starred at me.

"Looks like you went to see Bella," she said blankly and I scoffed and walked into the house, heading for the bathroom.

I heard Emmett yell after her, "Tell Bella I said nice job!" and then his booming laughter.

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" he called to the bathroom and I laughed half heartedly.

I washed the caked on blood from my face and took a shower. I was rapping a towel around myself when I realized why I had felt some sort of sadness when I saw her so hurt.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

**--**

**Okay, so this one was slightly longer! :D anyways, i CANT BELIEVE the results I got on the first chapter! (10 alerts, 6/7 reviews, 7 favorites!) you guys are AWESOME! i also got a lot of new author alerts/author favorites so im happppy! and i am now a beta for Cookie Cutter 22 (: so when I tell you to read theyre stories you can be nice and read them. (: anyways, i wasnt going to write this for a while but i figured what the hell and wrote it. this is another M chapter (a lott of these WILL BE reallyy M rated chapters) so yeah. my friend who got this chapter early (MWAHHAHA!) said they didn't understand how all those people knew. So heres a chain explaining: Bella-Edward-Lauren-Jessica & Tyler(tyler didnt care)& Charlie(who told Renee obviously)-Angela & Mike(Mike was mad but didnt tell anyone)-Alice-Jasper-Emmett-Rosalie-the entire rest of the school-Forks parents-others(being people who had no other conection to that gossip). okay, longg line i know, but w/e. i kinda hate the song up there but it was the best one I could find for this chapter. (: REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY AGAIN! :D thus ending my chapterly rantings.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You take my hand and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_So let me on now_

_Cause' time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone.."_

**-Too Little Too Late by JoJo**

**Bella's POV:**

I watched Charlie, a look of skepticism and anger crossing his face, as he slammed the cruiser door shut and stomped to the front door.

I braced myself for some kind of yelling or maybe even a punch.

He walker through the door, shut it silently and walked closer to me. I clamped my eyes shut. "Bella. How could you do this?" he asked me. I lightly let one eye open to see a look of sadness.

I slowly untensed, taking down the shield I had made with my arms. "I'm sorry Charlie," I said, fresh tears springing to my eyes. I stifled a small sob and he kept talking.

"I thought you were the kind of girl who knew when to say when," he said, disappointment colored his tone.

A single tear slipped away as I tried to talk, but my clammy throat denied it. I started to cry harder, sobs freely breaking through my lips.

He tried to comfort me, awkwardly hugging me and I just pushed away and tried to calm myself.

I finally got enough control over the crying to say, "I'll make this right." behind my back as I walked the stairs; the new walk of shame.

I slid the now-open window shut and curled up on my bed. I stared at my out-of-date posters of old movie stars I had put up a long time ago.

Just as I had let my dreamy gaze rest on a younger version of Hilary Duff, I heard a sharp knock on the window. I looked over and saw a newly clean, bandaged in some places, Edward.

I scoffed and turned around to the face the wall on the opposite side of the window.

Another knock and I ignored him.

Another then I walked slowly to the window, still afraid to be hit by someone or to be sold out again.

As the window opened, a cold gust of wind sent my hair swirling around my face and he slowly entered. I starred at him with a blank expression, not sure what he wanted and not wanting to know.

I shuffled back to my bed and he got the last leg through the window and followed my actions.

I felt a flare of anger when he tried to put his arm around me and elbowed him in the gut, gaining a _huff _in return.

I sat on my bed, facing the open window and so did Edward.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and I rolled my eyes. I turned my face to him, looking incredulous.

"Your sorry? It's past the point of sorry, Edward! Sorry isn't just going to make everything better, like-like none of this ever happened! You just don't get it." I said, ending the discussion. But apparently he wouldn't give up that easily.

"What _don't_ I get?" he asked me, and for a moment I thought I saw a tear in his eye.

"When you did _that _with every girl in the school I figured oh well, but I after you knew I was freaking _pregnant_ I thought it would stop!" I said, turning my hands in tumbles over and over as I talked.

"But Bella, I lo-" I cut him off with my angry gaze.

"You know what _else? _I loved you. And I thought you loved me." I said, one last tear gliding in a slow pattern down my face, the tear I swore would be the last tear.

No longer would I cry over some arrogant ass hole.

I was over him.

But some part in me would never agree with that statement, I knew this. Some part would still love him, but maybe I could over come it. Even though I doubted I would.

But who said I couldn't try?

**Edward's POV:**

I sat in silence as a tear ran down Bella's cheek, leaving small dots of water in it's place.

Her brown eyes glazed over and she unconsciously bit her lower lip as she drifted in thought.

I stared with soft eyes into hers, wanting to see past the tough exterior she put up. I knew I might never be able to again. I had broken her compassion for me.

I tried to get the courage to leave and let her be, but I couldn't.

To myself I thought, "But I do love you," but when her head shot up and she stared me in the eye I realized I had said it out loud.

I knew I needed to say something else, but I didn't know what, so I just mumbled what I'd been saying all day: "I'm sorry, Bella." and I got up, swung my legs out the window one by one and climbed the tree to the ground.

Thoughts that still lingered in my mind presented themselves and so did plesent memories of Bella and I before this mess.

Only one thought could be heard in my head over the noise of the others, was it over?

That I couldn't be sure of when I didn't want it to be and in reality, it most likely was. I knew I would never get over Bella Swan, not even if I wanted to.

I was too far into this.

Way too far.

**--**

**Im sorry it's so short, i was gonna make it longer but i didnt want to wait any longer. THANK YOU GUYS, SO MUCH! this story only had two chapters but it had 19 freaking alerts 10 favorites and 15 REVIEWS! :D you have noooo idea how happy it makes me to open my email and have like, 70 new ones! okay let me just say this before i forget: i used to resond to all reviews but i cant anymore because im trying to fit in all this stuff and i only have internet for a limited time ****(dialup) a day and all that. oh and everyone who alerts a story or something i always try to look at theyre profile, but i havent had a chance yet. i think im gonna do that tomorow when i can have the internet all day... or ill do it now, i have another 5 hours or so till everyone wakes up and i have to go off. oh and when i look at your profile, ill read the stories if they look interesting. if i dont review them or anything that doesnt mean i dont like them! it means i had to get offline before i could review and i forgot. but i try and review them all. (: i always wanted a really popular author on fanfiction to read my stories.. (not that im really that popular on here) a few have and one favorited me! okay this is wayyyy longer than it was suposed to be... so review! thus ending my chapterly rantings and all that jazz. (hehe, always wanted to write that)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_You don't have to move_

_You don't have to speak_

_Lips fall biting_

_Your staring me down_

_A glance makes me weak_

_Eyes fall striking_

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisting with you_

_Brush so lightly_

_Now time trickles down and I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly_

_I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste new_

_Precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song.."_

**-Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects**

"_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Are upon your wall_

_For the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Remind us all_

_Of what we could have been.."_

**Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight**

**Bella's POV:**

He mumbled words I would have given anything to hear just a few days ago but what seemed like longer than an eternity. My eyes stared him down, looking for some trace of a lie.

I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. I pressed my teeth harder against my lip and tried to say something, but was cut off by him saying, for what seemed like the thousandth time, "I'm sorry, Bella." and climbing through the window.

I opened my mouth to call him back, but my words were strained and all that came out was a choked slur of nothing.

When I thought my life wouldn't be more than crumbs now, being torn apart so many times, it was one last time.

I had to remind myself I was over him just to stop from crying. I turned my stereo on full blast and Linkin Park's Shadow Of The Day busted through my ears. I quickly sat up, closed the window and the blinds, not caring for the blizzard of cold air rushing in.

Walking back to my bed slowly, I gasped when I saw the corner of a year book peaking from under my bed. I sat on the purple rug beside my bed, and opened it. Only when I saw the year did I realize it was from freshman year.

Jessica had been on year book staff that year. She held voting for freshman's, the first year the school had done it, and I looked over the voting.

I saw a picture of my, smiling, with my hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a white tank top and a gray pull over with a plunging neck line to show the tank top. I smiled at the picture; the dry tear on my cheek wrinkling, causing me to scratch at the new itch.

Under the picture was the words that had made me more distant from anyone in the school: _Biggest Loser. _

Jessica had gotten in big trouble after it but once I swear I heard a teacher laugh at it and say, "So true."

I looked over the rest quietly holding my breath.

Rosalie Hale:_ Prettiest._

Edward Cullen: _Best Eyes._

Lauren Mallory: _Most Popular._

I couldn't help but laugh at those few.

Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon: _Cutest Couple._

Emmett Cullen: _Strongest._

Jessica Stanley: _Biggest Gossip._

Mike Newton: _Most Annoying._

Those were all so true; even the last one. Mike dumped Jessica so she just, "had to put that in there." I might have been a reject, but I was still aware of the gossip from gym class with all the girls.

Tyler Crowley: _Biggest Jock._

Angela Weber: _Tallest._

Angela was the last one on that list. I carefully studied each picture and sighed, closing the book. I thought it was a little mean of Jessica to say that about Angela.

Angela was a friend, but we didn't talk all that much anymore.

Sitting back up on my bed, I noticed the song had changed to What I've Done on the CD – one song I was not particularly in the mood for. I sighed and went to my CD case, skimming through them quickly.

Switching the CD to The All-American Rejects, I switched it to Dance Inside immediately.

I loved the song and always had.

I didn't even know why really. The lyrics were a bit odd and the beat was nothing all that special. The song was reflecting my mood with the words as I hummed along, soon turning to mumbling words.

Drifting into a sleep for the next day was slightly hard.

School was tomorrow.

I would have to face every person in the school.

And then come home to clean toilet paper off the house.

That would be interesting.

**Edward's POV:**

Driving home was a boring, as it usually was now.

It wasn't always that bad, but now it was. I didn't know why either. The sound of The Last Goodnight radiated the car. _Pictures Of You _rotated through the air around me. I felt my fingers unconsciously tapping on the steering wheel while I took a left into the woods, driving through the path of trees, wooden fences put up to show it.

I saw beads of light peaking through small cracks in the wall of over-grown ferns at the end. When the car finally broke through it, I looked over the house from the drivers seat, sitting still, the car running.

With a sigh, I drove slowly up the concrete to the garage. I looked at the tranquility of it and smiled dryly.

Esme had spent years working on it. I opened the door and saw Rose and Emmett on the couch, watching t.v.

"I see Bella didn't beat the shit out of you again," Emmett said nodding towards me.

I glared at him and said, "Ha. Ha. Ha." stalking up the stairs and slamming the door to my room shut. _Okay, that was a little too dramatic._ I thought to myself and turned on the radio, not paying attention to what was playing.

Humming along tunelessly, I layed on my bed, facing the ceiling. I stared at the white paint – I never felt the need to paint the ceiling for some reason – and tried to find patterns in the popcorn.**(A/N:If you didn't know, the little bumpy stuff on a ceiling is called popcorn)**

I pulled a book from my nightstand – Wurthering Heights – and started reading from the place I was at. I didn't particularly like the book, but I hadn't read it in a while. Just as Heathcliff started talking about drinking blood, I fell asleep dreamlessly.

--

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately took a shower and draped the towel around me, walking back to my room. I opened the door to my closet and pulled out a navy blue button up and a pair of Levi's.

I grabbed my converse and walked down the stairs. I bit the pop tart I had just put into the toaster, and it sered my mouth slightly.

I tried not to pay attention to that and chugged a glass of milk, slipped on my shoes and walked out the door; snatching my keys from the hook on the way.

I took the car out of park and backed up slowly, turning in the driveway – something I had learned to do with much practice – and drove through the woods onto the highway.

Forks High was nothing special, just something I knew by the sign that said it. Well, that and the painted Spartan mascot on the side of the building.

Pulling into the parking lot, immediately when I stepped out a swarm of people surrounded me. Constant questions and, "break-ups" from girls I had slept with were hurled my way.

I chose to stay quiet and just keep walking.

I grew closer to the door and the time ticked on, people falling from the human train as it did. By the time I was at the door, only two people were there and they had shut up, thank god.

During class, people contsantly threw me glances and a few notes were passed to me. Once, someone garred at me for not having my phone turned on so they could text me.

The day grew closer to one class I wasn't sure of what I would make of. It was Mr. Banner – biology. The only class I had with Bella.

I sat in my American Histories class and half dreaded half looked forward to the bell ringing.

I was starting to think about ditching the class when the bell rang, breaking my trans.

I arose slowly, taking a deep breath and shuffling to the door.

I turned the nob and walked into the frenzie of people waiting to bombard me with questions once again today. I felt my lightheadedness and fought the urge to pass out.

My heart beat ran faster and faster and I felt small beads of sweat on my forehead as I reached for the door nob.

I twisted it and pushed open.

Clamping my eyes shut, I breathed a little more quickly with time moving faster and faster, urging me to move and get into the room.

I felt eyes on me and I opened my eyes, looking at the ground.

When I looked up, I saw something I wasn't so sure I wanted to see.

**--**

**OH. MY. GOD. 30 ALERTS!! AHHHH!! AND 14 FAVORITES!! AND 23 REVIEWS!! AHHHH!! YOU GUYS ROCK! okay, so I couldn't decide between the two songs up there so i chose em both. the other reason i had pictures of you was because i had two extra scenes for Edward POV but i cut em out. i might post em somewhere but idk. in one, he had a random picture of her and he was like, drooling over it but i decided that made him look like a stalker, and in the other he was looking at a year book too. lol and in case your wondering, all those little 'nominies' are real ones; well, they were when my classes and stuff voted - which they still do. i was voted... best eyes and most annoying. and a few others but they werent on there: one - which im so proud of - was best story teller (yes, i have the certificate on my wall) and i almost made Bella that one but for the scene, i decided id make a mean person make her bigest loser. and yes barbiedoll123, my rants are long. lol REVIEW! and thus ending my chapterly rantings.**

PS: i have a contest. enter pleasee?? thank you all. and: i have a new cover for this but im still deciding which to use. i may put up a poll for it. my friend roseanna already voted and her vote counts as two. (: lol


	5. Chapter 5

"_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have_

_To keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when your gone.."_

**-All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**

**A/N:okay, since the Wycliffe was in Edward's POV and Bella's POV would ruin the surprise, I decided to use Edward first, Bella second then start the next chapter with Bella's POV. Maybe. Anyways, here's the chapter:**

**Edward's POV:**

I walked closer, not paying attention to my footsteps.

I stared at a completely different person in Bella's seat.

Or, at least, it looked like it.

Bella sat with her hair down and a black jacket with small designs on it. Her jeans hugged her hips seductively, her jacket being zipped up to the middle of her shirt. From what I saw it was just a white tank top.

Her hood was pulled up to cover the top of her head. The thing that made me so surprised was, she had moved her chair to were it was practically in the aisle, as far from me as possible. The other thing was, I heard small sniffles.

I sat down and even I could hear the small comments coming from behind her. Many words along the lines of, "ho, skank, and slut" were what they consisted of.

During the lesson, she didn't move from her position and the sneering comments didn't stop.

I didn't hear the lecture as Mr. Banner talked constantly. I was thankful when the bell rang and I stood, grabbing my things quickly, but getting stopped by Lauren.**(A/N:Yes, I know Lauren isn't originally in that class and is too dumb to understand advanced biology, but it's fan fiction so I figured what the hell)**

"Hey Edward, thanks for letting me know the other night, you were great. I see your over scum like _her, _so call me." she said, almost screaming it to make sure Bella heard.

I finally saw from my peripheral vision, Bella grab her things and run from the room. I heard Lauren laughing at her and I walked away.

I stepped outside, into the rain and walked to the front office.

I signed myself out, being 18 I was able to do that, and walked to my car. I stepped in and drove off on the black road. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't necessarily care.

All I wanted was to get away from here.

**Bella's POV:**

I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I heard Laurens burning words. I finally got my books in my arms and the tears over flowed. I felt a sob break through the wall of my lips and I ran, out into the hall way to hear more people calling me a slut. I walked behind the school, against a wall and in the rain, I let my legs fail to hold me up, and slid to the floor.

I sat in the rain, and tears overwhelmed me.

I cried for so long, not soon after the last bell rang I could hear cars pulling away.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and I hoped it wasn't another meeting with Edward. He had betrayed me again.

I thought he cared about me. I thought he loved me. I thought he was so much more than he was.

No one had really cared for me in my whole life. Everyone thought my mother had just gotten remarried and I came here for her; when really, she had hated me.

No one liked me anymore. She didn't care about me, she kept me for three years, because her second husband – Drake – was abusive.

She used me to keep the punches from her. I remembered when the cops came to take him away and she got divorced. That was the day I got sent to Charlie. A few months later, she got married to Phil, who was nicer. Much nicer.

She didn't even talk to me anymore.

Charlie loved me to an extent, but not really. He loved me because he had to.

And even though he tried to hide it, I knew he didn't really.

All I wanted was someone to say they loved me, someone to care about me more than themselves, or their job, or anything else. I just wanted someone.

That was Edward. I had always had some sort of a crush on Edward, but never anything really.

When Edward had started to email me, I thought he had the wrong email.

Emails turned to phone calls, which turned to visits, which turned to locked doors in cheep motel rooms.

I looked at my now buzzing phone and saw an odd number. But, I had gotten a lot of texts and calls today from people I didn't know today.

"Hello?" I asked, sniffling.

"Bella, it's Mike."

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, sensing something weird was going on.

"Wanna meet me in the boys bathroom at school?" _I knew it,_ I thought to myself.

"Fuck off." I said and flipped it shut, turning it off and slipping the phone into my pocket.

The foot steps I had heard grew closer and I saw a tiny shadow over me.

I looked up in the rain and saw Alice, her warm smile lightening the mood. Her short hair poked out around her face, her yellow raincoat hood up.

"Hey." she said, sitting next to me.

I smiled and she did too.

"You okay?" she asked me, senserity drenching her voice.

I bit my lips and shook my head no, a fresh waves of tears coming.

I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder and realized I would always have one person who cared about me.

Or I hoped.

"Alice?" I asked and she looked down at my face.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave." I pleaded, more tears running wildly down my face.

"I won't." she said and stood up, reaching out her hand. I took it and she helped me up.

I dusted off the butt of my jeans and walked to her car. I opened the passenger side door, and stepped in.

She glided down the path to my house.

We parked in the driveway and walked the small way to the front door.

Reaching up and grabbing the key from the eve first, I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

I threw my things down and she did too. I closed the door and we walked up the stairs to my room.

I pushed the wooden door open and we walked to the computer.

I sat on the chair and Alice pulled the rocking chair from the corner up next to it. I went to my email before going to iTunes for a new movie we could watch.

I saw I had thirty seven new messages and sighed, opening each which contained hateful and perverted things.

Guys constantly tried to get me to hook up with them, while girls trashed my very presence.

One email dated a few years old was forwarded to me.

I clicked it open and Lauren's email – it was one of those obvious ones with her first and last name – flickered on the screen, along with Edward's. It was dated 7th grade, the year I came to Forks.

_Lauren Mallory wrote on September 5th, 2004:_

_Hey Edward wat do u think of tht new grl? Bella somthin I thnk her name is._

I laughed at her obscure abbreviations.

_Edward Cullen wrote on September 6th, 2004:_

_She's a freak. What a loser. _

My eyes brimmed with fresh tears, once again. I hit the reply button and typed:

_Bitch, shut the hell up and stop emailing me._

I got a reply in almost instants.

_Ho. He only dated you for a quick fuck and go._

Again, I hit the reply button and typed furiously on the keyboard.

_Oh yeah? We dated for, um, let's see, 6 months! How's that for a 'fuck and go?'_

She didn't reply.

Alice stared at me, her eyes wide and fear clear on her face.

I was sure she could hear my teeth grinding and my breathing hard and fast.

I calmed myself enough to say, "I'm good, now." and she slowly loosened her tense position.

"Oh yeah, iTunes." I said and she laughed.

We quickly skimmed through the latest comedies.

Alice almost said she wanted to buy _Juno, _a movie about a pregnant girl who puts the baby up for adoption and all that, before realizing that wasn't such a good idea.

We ended up buying _10 things I Hate About You. _I liked the movie and it was little older than new, but still a good movie.

I laughed – something I hadn't done in a while – at a lot of it.

The movie was classically funny, unlike some that weren't. I liked the more emotional parts, too, but the comedy was the main point in the movie.

When the credits came Alice started singing along with the song playing – I Want You To Want Me, originally by Cheaptrick but it was a different bands cover of it.

When the movie was over, I had nothing to do so we started on our homework.

I didn't fully understand the math, so I used a calculator and the resource of the Internet.

Soon though, that was finished with. We stepped out of my room and went to the kitchen. Ordering pizza would make me have to leave the house, or some teenager to come to the house and bag on me, or hit on me, so that was a no.

I decided to make us some leftover lasagna.

It was still delicious when I took it from the microwave. We ate it standing up, leaning against the marble counter with our metal forks clanking against the glass plates.

I poured two glasses of milk and we clinked our cups, saying "Cheers," in unison, laughing and drinking the milk in one gulp.

I wiped my mouth and we went to the window to see one car pulling up.

It was a car I knew briefly from the school parking lot.

I saw blond in stiletto's step out and walk towards the house slowly with a spray paint bottle in hand. And Jessica Stanley not far behind, a look on her face that was meant to be sneaky but looked flat out creepy.

Alice and I stifled laughs, a giggle getting out of Alice, and walked to the front door.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" I said, running to the garage, where Charlie kept some equipment: ducktape, a water gun(I don't even want to know), the lawn mower and of course, white paint.

It's time for revenge.

And it's gonna be oh so sweet...

**--**

**Yes, Bella was there but it left that way last time cuz she was supossed to be still at home to make charlie seem nicer. and now you know when i said AU, it was because the people hated her. well, Charlie doesnt but he isnt ever there because his job so she thinks that but charlie fans dont worry, he doesnt. rennee fans, sorry. yeah, anywyas answer the poll on the profile for the coverr, roseannas vote has been added. please do the contest. and yes, i was in a very happy mood while writing this due to the VERY large ammount of alerts, favorites and of course, reviews. im starting something that was on a story called "The Elite" by Leria. if you review, you get a little quote of the next chapter. and: LOOK ON FOR BREAKING DAWN QUOTES DIALY! :D thus ending my chapterly rantings. review for quote. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**-WARNING!-- -WARNING!- Bella's POV is pretty sucky and I am just saying, nothing important goes on in it, so feel free to skip it because it's dumb, but I didn't want to take it out for reasons that will be explained at the bottom authors note that will not be explained because for the people who do want to read it – that would spoil the part. BUT! Please read Edward's POV. Thank you. (:**

"_Maybe this is love_

_But I haven't fallen in_

_Quite yet_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

_My self _

_Control.."_

**-Who Knows? by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Bella's POV:**

Alice ran after me, screaming "What is it?!"

"Just follow my lead!" I said, giggling. _Wow. I didn't know that was physically possible for me. _I thought to myself.

I started up the lawn mower, and told Alice to grab the duck tape. I was thankful I locked the front door and grabbed the water gun, it was full thank gosh, and the paint.

I opened the garage door, and got on the lawn mower.

Maneuvering around the cars, I went up behind the two bitches and screamed "Move it back!" and they did so, backing against the door.

I stopped the mower and they were against the door still, having dropped the spray paint bottles.

"Alice, may I see the duck tape?" I asked, smiling.

"Why of course, Bella," she said, catching on to my plan.

I taped Lauren and Jessica's hands against the door, and then they're ankles. I almost taped they're mouths, but I decided it would be funner this way.

"Water gun please?" I asked.

"Can I do it?" Alice asked, giggling.

"Okay, but then it's my turn." I said, and Alice shot them with water.

"Ah! My hair! And my clothes! This is leather, bitch! Your gonna pay for this!" Lauren screamed while Jessica just said, "Preggo Bitch attacking! Preggo Bitch attacking!" repeatedly.

I laughed when it was my turn and wen we ran out of water, I got the paint.

I was glad the door was already white and threw the paint at them after opening the can.

Lauren was spitting out paint and Jessica was still screaming the same thing.

"Wow, Lauren, you teeth are finally white. I was beginning to think yellow was the permanent color." Alice said, smiling.

Alice and I saw the spray paint cans and noticed they were black colored.

I picked one up, and Alice mirrored my movements.

We slowly sprayed words on they're stomachs.

When we were finished, Lauren and Jessica were completely white on the front, with the words "ho" and "slut" painted on they're stomachs.

High fiving, we took the stuff inside. It took a few minutes to get the lawn mower in, but we did.

I could tell the duck tape was loosing it's stick.

I knew I would be even more shunned at school for this, but I didn't care. It was fun. The most fun I'd had in a while.

It was nice, the feeling of fun again.

I had missed a lot of fun since I started dating Edward – everywhere I went, I saw him and some girl making out, which wasn't very fun in my opinion – I still went places, sure, but I didn't have fun.

I had fun when I was _with_ Edward, but not when I _saw_ him with someone else. My life had become nearly dreadful.

I sighed and looked out the window, to see they had left.

I walked outside, with Alice behind me, and went to get the toilet paper down, but it already was.

I shrugged and we went back inside.

We grabbed two mini Gatorade's and made our way to the couch to watch little kid t.v. shows on Disney – a new past time of ours.

A show I was learning to like came on and I watched silently with my best friend at my side, wishing this moment would never end.

**Edward's POV:**

In my car, I had driven to Port Angeles and back by now, pushing the near-empty gas tank to the limit, crossing the boarder to La Push.

I was pushing farther, and I knew I was about to some to a stop against my will.

I spotted a gas station not far away and sped faster, hoping to make it there.

I pulled into the small space and payed the machine, taking the nozel and putting it into the car.

I pushed the pump back in the large machine and drove off.

Pushing the car down the road was easier this time, seeing as how I could go faster. I was going to Bella's for the thousandth time this week.

I climbed through the window – which she had left open that night(and, yes, night, it was 9 pm) – and looked at her lying on the bed.

I walked over to her side and sat down, knowing I couldn't stay no matter how much I wanted to.

Just as I stood to leave, I heard her murmurs come and thought she was awake.

"Edward," she said with eyes still shut. I sighed with relief. _She's just asleep. _I thought to myself with a hint of sadness.

"Don't go," she said and I cocked an eye brow. I sat back down next to her bed and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

I felt two eyes fly open and alert filled her body.

It wasn't until she started reacting to the kiss did I realize she had woken up.

Her hands tangled in my hair and I had moved to hover over her.

Her toung slid over my bottom lip, opening my mouth with the pressure.

I couldn't believe this; I had thought she would hate me forever and then this. I mentally waited for the buzzing of some alarm clock as I made the most of the dream.

I had to pull away after a few minutes – realizing if this _was_ a dream, I'd have been awake by now – and stood to leave.

"Edward?" she asked me from behind. I turned to look at her and she took that as and answer, "Will you stay with me?" I smiled and nodded, crawling back into the bed with her. She turned to her back was facing me and I inhaled her scent.

I wrapped my arms around her and we both drift into a comfortable sleep; not caring about the huge fight that had just taken place a few days ago.

This was the way things were supposed to be and we knew it. We were supposed to be together in this world. And I wished that to always be true, but I could never be sure.

This was what I was worried about.

**--**

**so short, so short. i tried to make it longer, but i couldn't. okay, if you read bella's oneshot, im sorry it was so crappy, it was that or spreading rumors that Jessica and Lauren were gay lovers. lol anyways, please review for quote. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Whatever you do_

_You'll never be wrong_

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it_

_Notihng's too far and it's never too long_

_As long as you reach for it_

_You can dream on it_

_Everywhere it's there_

_Sometimes I can be stupid_

_I can get out of line_

_But most times_

_You know what I'm doing_

_It's not like some big surprise.."_

**-Reach by Caleigh Peters**

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't stop the question bubbling to my lips before I asked it. "Will you stay with me?"

I instantly knew I couldn't possibly regret it when he took the offer and I curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. I hoped I wouldn't say something stupid when the sleep talking started.

I let my sleeping mind wander the possibilities this choice had. In my mind, anything I thought of was a good thing. I could think nothing bad from this. Nothing bad about Edward, nothing bad about anything.

I woke the next morning, and felt a wave of sickness come over me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

I wiped my mouth and stripped down for my shower. A sudden thought crossed my mind and I turned sideways for the mirror, seeing the not-very-big-but-totally-visible bump. I sighed and settled into the warm water, letting it relax me and calm me. Before I got out, I turned the hot water off and turned the cold on full blast. Ice cold water poured on my body, jolting me awake; just as I wanted it to.

Pushing past the daze I had been put in from dreaming, I walked back to my room to find an empty bed.

Edward had been there when I left... maybe he had left to get ready for school.

I pulled on a faded ACDC tee-shirt with a saying I used to think funny printed at the bottom ("For Those About To Rock") and a camo jean skirt with a brown belt. I tied the knot on my Etnies and walked to look in my mirror for something to do with my hair.

I sighed and pulled it back in a half-ponytail, walking from my room door and down the stairs – not bothering for breakfast – grabbed my books and walked into the fog. I thought the car I saw was Alice's, but it was in fact a car I had seen many times before, yet still unfamiliar to me besides the occasional riskay quickie in the backseat.

A sliver Volvo.

I smiled and walked to the passenger side, pulling open the door and stepping inside.

I felt an arm slide around my shoulders and thought nothing of it. I smiled wistfully at Edward and he flashed the dazzling crooked smile that drove me crazy in a way I wasn't sure whether to like or hate.

I looked at my hands in my lap, not daring to look at his striking green eyes. We drove like this for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"So, does this mean, we're together?" he asked, only turning to look at me for a few seconds. He knew how much I hated it when he didn't pay attention to the road.

"Uh... I don't really know... what do we do from here?" My voice was barely raised from a whisper.

"Well, I told haven't told my parents about it yet. I'm not sure if I want them to know about it..." his words hurt me slightly. I had known people in town had thought of me as a whore before this, just because I wore clothes that were too little fabric for the chilling air of Forks, but now even _him. _And I wouldn't have even cared about it had I not heard what his parents said about me when I saw them in the supermarket. _What a slut. Do you _see _how high her skirt is?! Edward better never bring home scum like_ that_. _

I still found it ironic how they said that the day we started... _Could you really call it dating? _I asked myself. _Or would it just be something like friends with benefits? _I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize what I said before I said it.

"Because your parents – and the entire town – think I'm a tramp? Or because your worried telling an adult will make you committed?" I bit down on my lip and mumbled "You weren't supposed to hear that..." **(And, yes, it is possible to talk while bitting your lip. If you knew that already, sorry, if you didn't and still don't believe, try it.)**

"It's fine. You think I'm a jerk, you have a right to."

I didn't dare look up to see his face – knowing it would bring instant guilt.

"Your not a jerk," I said, looking up.

Yep. Instant guilt.

I couldn't stop myself from pulling his neck down so I could press my lips to his. I pulled harder on his neck, crushing him on top of me. He maneuvered the car to the side of the road before we got killed and I pulled him back to me, my lips longing for his. I couldn't stop myself in these actions and even though I knew I should, I didn't want to.

I heard an unfamiliar song playing in the background as my body molded with his and I tied my legs around his waist as I had so many times before. I smiled and bit down on his bottom lip, pulling away slightly. He moaned loudly as I released him and moved to my neck. I began to feel a slight high from the sexual tension. **(A/N:I have always wanted to type that for some reason.)**

Only a few thoughts ran through my head and I groaned – we had to stop. School.

He looked me in the eye with a questioning look. "We have to go to school."

"He could skip." he said seductively.

"Hmm... I wonder what everyone will think when the pregnant girl and her boyfriend just happen to miss school the same day." I said, laughing. I was surprised I could say the word so easily. He was hung up on one word though.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, trying to sound dumbfounded but ending up sounding ecstatic.

"Well, you kinda knocked me up, so I'd assume so. Now take me to school before the hormones kick in." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I had actually been worried about those for a while. I had never been around anyone who was pregnant so I had no idea when things like that started.

I knew I was already starting to have cravings, what with the extra shopping trip I'd been needing to take this week.

I couldn't even picture myself when I started crying because we were out of chocolate...

_Note to self, _I thought _buy a few extra fun-sized Twix packs._

**Edward's POV:**

I laughed and pulled from the side of the road, greatful we had a good twenty minutes before we had to get to school – still, I drove my normal quick speed.

The ride was quiet besides the radio, which had switched to a new song. Bella hummed along to it and I soon saw her foot taping. I smiled and pulled into the parking lot.

I put the car in park and opened the door, walking around to get Bella.

She smiled up at me and took my hand, stepping out one leg at a time. We walked hand-in-hand past the opened mouthed faces of our classmates.

I stopped in front of her door and she stood on her tiptoes, kissed my cheek and walked inside.

I walked slowly, ignoring the once-again staring people, to my next class

I sighed when I came to the door and stepped in.

We had a female substitute. She looked to be in her twenties with straight blond hair – her brown roots showing – and green eyes. She was pretty, I guess.

I scoffed when I saw her grin at me and wink. I sat down in the back and shifted my gaze to the clock – knowing nothing would happen today in this class.

--

When the bell rang, I heard the sub call me to her desk.

_Oh joy. _I thought _Another sub trying to nail a student._

"Edward, is it?" she asked, trying to be seductive. I could practically see her fantasizing about a locked hotel room.

"Yep. What do you want?" I asked, hoping to give her a hint to back the fuck off.

"If you need any help, I'm here." she scribbled a number on a small scrap of paper and handed it to me. "Get to class." she said, trying to be more orderly after just coming on to a student.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

Glancing down at the piece of paper, I saw a messy scribble which said,

Maggie: 382563 - call me (;

I scoffed and tossed the paper in the trash.

_Only one class till lunch. _I repeated in my head, trying to calm myself – or at least give myself something to look forward to.

**--**

**Okay, so I am grounded, so I can't update a lot. Sorry. ): anyways, you like it? Review! Thank you soooo much to the reivews for the last chapter and all the others! A lot of you MIGHT have seen on my profile my age, but if you didn't I'm 11 and have no idea about half the stuff I write. So if somethings off, sorry. I'm going by Google and things I've heard. Oh-and yahoo questions. Lol **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Don't look away_

_Don't run away_

_Hey baby _

_It's only life_

_Don't loose your faith_

_Hey, baby_

_It's only life.."_

**-It's Only Life by Kate Voegele**

**Bella's POV:**

I scanned across the room in the lunch line, waiting to see the one face who could lighten my mood.

And maybe punch a few guys in the face while he's at it...

All morning I had had guys, even a few girls, staring at me with lustful eyes. Apparently the word "pregnant" translated to: "come and get it" in their heads.

_Perverts. _I thought and grabbed a bottled water, a granola bar, payed for it quickly and walked lazily over to the table with Alice. But when I got closer I saw two other faces.

One, the rather usual Jasper.

Two, the one I had been wanting to see. Edward.

My mouth had stretched into a grin before I was half way there. I noticed it was a four seater table and I was going to sit next to Edward. My smile grew and I quickened my pace, eager to see him.

As I got closer and closer, the adrenaline pumped harder and harder. I was happy to see a matching grin on his face.

I slid out the chair and sat down, setting my tray down on the table and scrapped the chair along the floor to be closer to the table, and closer to Edward.

Alice laughed at my giddy eagerness and said, "I had a feeling you two would work it out." and smiled.

I stuck my toung out at her and turned to kiss Edward on the cheek quickly. "Hi," I said, still high off happiness.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at me. He seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights.

I noticed various girls around the lunchroom glaring at me, and others staring with envy. _Good. _I thought to myself, _They should know not to try and hit on him. _I was surprised by the slight possession I seemed to have over Edward. Not so much to where he was whipped, but to a point, definitely.

Well, I should. I was carrying his child. A random thought crossed my mind and I blurted it out before I could think about it.

"Should I enroll in lamaze classes?" I saw many heads around the cafeteria turn to look at me in surprise. _Must have said that a little too loud.. _I thought, but it was too late to regret, so I just waited for an answer.

"Umm.. do you want to..?" Edward asked cautiously.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. But I don't really know what I'm doing so I gotta get some books or join some mothering class." I said.

"Well, I think we should wait a while for the lamaze. And, have you decided on what we're going to.. do with the baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"We'll talk about this later, I guess.." I said, a little scared. I had no idea what I should do with it.

I still had options.

Oh, so many options.

I could keep it, put it up for adoption, or maybe even an abortion...

I shuddered at the last thought.

I was in deep thought when the bell rang and Edward and I walked off to class, hands in a twine, and everything was alright for the day.**(Miley Cyrus reference. SORRY! It's the only good part of 7 Things, I had to celebrate! XDD)**

**Edward's POV:**

I stopped at the door to the class and opened it, letting her step in before me.

I curved around the desks to my seat and tore out a sheet of notebook paper.

_Is this considered later?_

I wrote, passing it to Bella.

_Yeah, I guess. Okay, so I've made a decision._

I tensed at this and looked over to her, she was staring at me through a light sheen of her hair, biting her lip.

_And?_

_And I've decided I want to keep it._

I just couldn't reply after that.

**--**

**Hehehhe, thats your present for this gracious holiday. BREAKING DAWN RELEASE DAY! and, sorry for it being sooooooo short. im updating every story today, so if i have time between the screaming and staring at the clock and the midnight releas party and talking to my friends and getting ready, you might get two posts today. (: and, im surprised at the reviews i got on my age. thank you all to the people who said something nice. lol, but seriously, im surprised at how many people read my rants.. okay, so two questions. ONE: who's apposed to teen marriage? im thinking maybe something about edward's parents/renee making a fuss and them getting married. whos apposed and whos not? TWO: who would just love to see bella in lamaze?! and im not sure if i spelt it right, so tell me if i didnt and ill fix it. i mean, this is a serious story about serious things, but i want to right a lamaze chapter. lol, review please (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ: okay, so the authors note at the bottom is long, but read it anyways. READ IT.**

**Bella's POV:**

My hand was shaky and my breathing hitched as I slid the note with my final reply on it. I stared at Edward through my peripheral vision and I could feel a sheen of sweat forming on my forehead.

My hands and throat felt clammy as my stomach did somersaults. I felt an eruption brewing in me and ten before I could think about what was happening, I vomited over the desk and a dark haze surrounded me as I slid backwards in my seat...

--

I opened my eyes to see a tan colored ceiling and groaned. I turned over, a throbbing in my head and a heat on my face. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up and moaning at the pain the raked my body.

"You passed out." I looked around and saw Lauren standing next to Edward, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes.

It made me want to gag.

I scoffed and walked up to Edward – slightly dizzy – and pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear, "Can you take me home?"

I didn't feel like facing gym today.

The nurse must have heard because she said, "I'll sign you a slip. Do you have some kind of doctor your going to see about your situation?" she added casually. She seemed to be genuinely nice about the subject.

"Um... no... Anyone you recommend?" I asked, suddenly worried about it.

"Dr. Cullen would be good for it." she said, stealing a glance at Edward – who had gone rigid.

"We'll look into that," he said, taking the slips the nurse had signed for us and pulling me hurriedly out the door.

"I don't think this is too good for the baby," I said, running along behind him.

When we reached his car he stopped, turning and starring me in the eyes. "Your keeping it?" Edward asked me, and I couldn't tell what emotion it was that edged his voice.

I nodded twice and held my breath. "Okay. So... I guess we need to see a doctor. But first I need to tell my dad." Edward shuddered slightly.

"_We_ need to tell your dad." I corrected him, squeezing his hand. "You didn't honestly think I'd let you do that alone, did you?" I asked, my mouth pulled up into a half smile.

He smiled and helped me into the passenger side of his Volvo, walking around the front to get in the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition and we drove off.

"So I guess we should see a doctor. I think my dad's home right now." he said, cringing slightly.

"We're telling him _and_ getting me checked out the same day?" I asked, slightly horrified.

Then to cover my fear I added a joke, "I think I feel faint," for dramatic effect I threw the back of my hand to my forehead and inhaled deeply.

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Edward said, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

I leaned against my seat, and thought about the outcome of the next hour.

_I'm fucking screwed._

**Edward's POV:**

We pulled up in the long drive way of my house and I put the car in park, unbuckled my seat belt and switched the key from the ignition to my pocket.

I walked around the front of the car and opened Bella's door for her after shutting mine, helping her out slowly.

She subconsciously brushed a strand of hair from her face and bit her lip.

I took her hand and led her up the concrete path to the front door, opening it slowly. "Carlisle?" I called into the house. I had never called him dad; he was never my real dad. He was my adoptive father after my mother and father died in a car crash.

There had been no other family for me to go to, so I went to my Aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle.

"I'm in the office, Edward," he called from the open door. "Are you sure about this?" Bella whispered to me.

"Yes." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat and walking forward. My heart beat hard on the inside of my chest as I awaited a part of my future's plan to lay out in front of me.

When we reached the room I pulled Bella next to me in the doorway we stood at. "We have to tell you something." I said, more fearful now than ever.

"That Bella's pregnant? Oh, and it's yours?" he raised his eyebrow and a slight smirk crossed his face.

"How... what... explain." I said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"This is a rather small town. Mrs. Stanley had a check up yesterday, asking me what my thoughts on the baby were. When she explained it clicked. I knew something was up with you two."

"Does Esme know?" I asked, still in shock.

"No. I thought you should tell her yourself. After that I'd be happy to give Bella a check up." he smiled. I cringed and moaned.

"Thanks," I called almost sarcastically over my shoulder as we went to see Esme.

Bella stopped me in front of the door to my "parents" room.

"Can I?" she asked in a small voice. My brow furrowed but I nodded all the same.

She shut the door behind her and I could hear low murmurs coming from inside the room.

I paced in the hallway as time ticked slowly on and on, never stopping and never speeding up or slowing down.

I started tapping my foot until finally, after what seemed like hours, out stepped Esme and Bella.

Esme came up to me, smiling. I saw the mascara run slightly down her cheek. "Good luck," she said, hugging me. I smiled down at her, tears still lingering along her eyelashes.

She let me go and wiped her eye. "Go see Carlisle now." she said, pushing me to his door. I chuckled and weaved my fingers in Bella's.

"We're ready." I said, gulping, as we stepped into his office. He smiled and said, "Let's go to the hospital and have a look-see, shall we?"

--

I starred in awe at the screen with green and black colors and blotches. "Are you sure you can tell this early?" Bella asked, starring as well.

"Of course. New discoveries let us know more and more every day." he said, smiling.

"What's the gender." she demanded. I chuckled at the now serious expression on her face. Carlisle did too.

"We don't know that yet. But the three of them will be able to see clearer soon and we can tell then." he said.

"Oh." Bella said calmly. "WAIT!" that's what I was waiting for. "The _three_ of them?" she asked incredulously.

"As in triplets?" I asked, choking slightly.

"Congratulations!" he said, grinning.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," I said, leaning against a wall.

"My life is over," Bella said, crying.

"Oh shit." I said.

"We're screwed." Bella practically screamed.

"I'm guessing this isn't good news..." Carlisle was the last one to speak before Bella threw up

"And I just got the carpets steam cleaned," Carlisle said, starring at the mess of food and mush on the floor.

"What is my father going to say?!" Bella shrieked, quickly overcoming the upchuck.

"What is your _mother_ going to say?"

"What is the school going to say!?"

**--**

**Yes, mega drama. I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT GET THIS UP SOONER! i've been reading and re-reading and discussing breaking dawn. WHO ELSE LOVED THE AWESOMENESS?! i did. it was actually a lotttt like my fanfic. so to everyone who read that and is reading this and said it would all never happen: HA! IN YOUR FACE! ETERNAL BRAGGING RIGHTS! okay im done now. lol, anyyyyways, yes bella is pregnant with TRIPLETS. dun dun dun. okay, so i have another vote, but you need to know this first, im on chapter 9 and she still is in the 2nd month. so vote: should i make this story mega long, or skip around a bit? ANSWER IN A REVIEW! and for those who read this and dont have accounts, sorry you cant review. its just i let non acounts review and the fanfiction cant scan them and one person sent me a virus that broke my computer and i had to get a new one. OHH: i loveeee the reader traffic feature! its my new addiction on fanfiction. i used to be addicted to stats. so shout out to the non-american peoples: HI CHINEESE! HI NOREGIAN! HI PEOPLE FROM MYLASIA! HI ITALIANS! HI GERMANS! HI CROATIANS! HI PEOPLE FROM INDIA! HI PEOPLE FROM SPAIN! and another, HI PEOPLE FROM FINLAND! and yes, finland people read my stories. HOW COOL IS THAT?! you all rock. so review please. (: even the people who's reviews i cant understand. i have a thing on my computer that translates. (((: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV:**

_I can't handle this. I'm not old enough to be a mom. I'm not old enough to even get my own apparment, much less have a child, for crying out loud!_

I couldn't stop all the thoughts bouncing around in my head.

What would my mom say?

What would my dad say?

What would the school say?

What would _the town_ say?

What would _everyone_ say?!

My life was over at 17. I was going to be a teenage mother. I suddenly wondered aloud, "When do I start to show?"

"Actually, you should be showing slightly already with triplets." Carlisle said, his brow furrowing. He was still staring at my puke that spread on the floor.

"Why am I not?"

"It could be that your children are taking longer to grow. Which isn't necisarily bad. It just might turn into something.. not too good." Carlisle spoke with a grave tone on the last sentance.

Edward pulled me out of the door without a word after that. I let him drag me beside him.

"Aren't you at all worried about this?" Edward asked me when we were outside, the cold air giving me goosebumps.

"Yes." I said, wrapping myself around my belly in an attempt to sheild the children inside it.

"What if it hurts you?" he asked me, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Then it hurts me. I'm not getting rid of them." I said, ready to run from him if he even sugested it.

"No, not by any means do I think you should. But, do you think you could get some kind of medicine for this." He said to me, and I instantly felt greatful.

"So we're really going to do this? We're really going to be... _parents_?" I asked him, choking on the last word slightly. I was purposely avoiding his question. I wasn't going to talk about medicine. Not yet.

"Yes." he said, and tears streaked down my face. I smiled through them; not sure if they were for sadness or happiness.

"No other girls?" I asked him, knowing my heart could get shot down when I was so vaulnerable.

He smiled at me and said, "No other girls."

**Edward's Pov:**

I stared at Bella as she slept. I still wasn't tired and it was 3 AM. She had asked me to stay with her for the night and I gladly ebliged.

It was just a few hours ago we found out she was carrying triplets. In that same hour I promised to be with her and only her. I wasn't sure about the one thing on my mind.

It was the customary thing to do, I knew this. It was also a slight desire of mine.

Having myself belong to her and only her, it seemed customary to prove it. I wasn't about to rush into this, but it was something to think about.

The only question was weather to ask her.

I had come to some sort of a desicsion in the while I'd had to think it over; I was going to propose. But not yet. But the most important thing was that I was going to at all.

Things had taken a drastic turn in this past week. I still had a cut on my forehead from the beating Bella'd given me a few days ago. I chuckled lightly at the memory.

I hadn't noticed how far I'd been in thought till I heard my Angels voice. "Edward," she murmered out, her hand reaching for me.

"I'm right here, Bella," I said, trying to soothe her by taking her hand.

"I love you." She said, sighing and curling herself deeper into my chest. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I said, "I love you, too."

I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

--

I woke with the sun streaming in through the window, and Bella lying beside me, still asleep. I smiled and shook her lightly. I looked out the window to see Charlie's car gone. I smiled as Bella groaned and mumbled, "Five minutes."

"No." I said, kissing her cheek. "School, remember?"

"No. I don't want to go." she grumbled into the pillow. I sighed and stood up.

This was going to be a long day.

**--**

**Okay, short, yes. I know. IM SORRY! i wanted to write a mega long one since it's the tenth chapter, but i wanted to get this up today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! im 12! WOOOOH! okay, so i would have stayed up longer, but im feeling sleepy (A rare thing) so im gonna post this and go to sleep. again, no song. i didnt have time to find one. Sorry. tomorow i have my birthday, orientation for my school, orientation for my brothers school, and 7th grade shots. (these haenous manditory shots you have to get at my school) so, good luck to me. you all are AMAZING. the story officially has 100 reviews! :D and then some! and 100 something alerts! and 70 something faves! the author alerts and author favs on my profile WILL be updated eventually. i just havent had time. oh yeah, SOMEONE NOMINATED THIS STORY FOR THE TWILIGHT AWARDS! well, actually, it was my friend. but i didnt tell them to! okay, so just asking: i looked on google and everyone is different when they show for triplets. so, bellas gonna be sorta a late blumer. Carlisle's suposedly only seen cases where the people had a semi small semi large bump at 2 months. so yeah. lol, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Take me away,_

_Take me away,_

_A secret place,_

_a sweet escape,_

_take me away,_

_take me away, _

_to better days,_

_take me away, _

_a hidding place.."_

**-Pocketfull of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked around at the people who stared at my stomach. My belly was already starting to push outward from my shirt a little. I wrapped my arms around myself; protecting the three little lives inside of me from the harsh and cruel stares of my classmates.

Edward had gotten me to school today, lucky for him, only with simple almost-threats. He was being so sappy lately. I wasn't sure if it was just the horemones or whatever but he was around _all_ the time and he seemed to be breathing down my neck with all this health crap.

_Take your meads, _I mentally mocked him earlier, following that saying of his with others, like, _Don't eat that, _or the ever popular: _No, you can't drink wine! _

I knew it wasn't the _best_ thing to be drinking while I was impregnated, but I needed something to calm me down and it seemed the best thing.

I popped two vitamins in my mouth as I walked into the class. Wandering eyes fell on me as I sat and gasped slightly at a pressure on my pelvis. Undjusting myself on the hard wooden chair, I looked around.

Being a laughing stalk wasn't exactly on my to-do's list but it seemed to be what was happening. I was still getting called a slut but I'd been called that so many times before that it almost didn't matter.

As if to save me, Alice walked in the door, her lip stick smudged lightly and her shirt on backwards, her hair a royal mess. I raised an eyebrow and immediately knew she'd been with Jasper.

She grinned at me, setting a granola bar in front of me which I eat quietly. Her eyes went cold across the many people watching this and they turned in their seat. A smile played on my lips. I knew the teacher was about to protest about my having food in class, so I quickly shoved the last bite in my mouth and swallowed.

He sighed as the bell rang loudly and two more students ran in the door. He turned to the chalk board and started wrighting some math equasion that I wouldn't be able to solve if my life depended on it.

"Hey," Alice said to me, finally turning away from the few people still staring. She had assigned herself the job of scaring the shit out of anyone who made some rude remark or simply looked at me funny sometime last week.

"Hello. Thanks, by the way." I said, holding up the rapper to the eaten granola bar.

A sudden vibration in my left thigh made me jump slightly. I pulled my phone out, staring at the text message.

_Meet me in the girls locker room. -L._

I didn't know why, but this seemed to be a demand. Not some cheesey pick-up line to try and ask me to give it up, but a do-or-die type of thing.

A chill went up my spine and I knew I would go, though it probably wouldn't end well.

I sat silently, not taking notes, not doing anything. Just letting thoughts overcome me.

Who was L?

What did they want?

What were they planning?

I had no idea.

The bell wrang and I sucked in a deep breath.

_Only one way to find out._ I thought to myself, exhaling and walking off into the empty gym. The gym was being fumigated, so no classes for it. I held my breath and walked to the locker rooms, looking around for the light switch.

"Hello?" I called, and as I did, something grabbed me from behind, holding my mouth closed as I tried to scream.

I felt a needle stab my right arm and then a sudden dizzyness swept over me.

Lauren and Jessica.

**Edward's POV:**

I called Bella's phone again, getting worried. Why wasn't she answering?

I ran through the gym, hearing some noise coming from a locker room.

I flipped the emergancy light switch and both rooms flooded with light. Alice was behind me. "You take the girls, I'll take the boys." I said, running in the boys locker room to try and find my Bella.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream from the girls locker room and I ran through the door and into the girls. Alice was sitting on the floor, holding a bat and duck tape.

"Do you hear that noise?" I asked, looking around to find the face that matched the whimpering, crying sound.

I looked in the rows of lockers and finally found a huddled figure with brown hair hanging limply from their head. I immediately knew who it was.

"Bella?" I asked her tenderly, putting an arm around her. "What happened?"

She just cried more and more. She put her head against my shoulder, and I got a glimps of her black eye.

What about the babies?

**--**

**Short, yes, good, yes. I'm so sorry this took so long. All my stories will be updated soon. Hopefully. I know this is taking a long time, but i'm having some writters block. Sorry? anyways, I still love you all for all the reviews. and the alerts. and favorites. and i cant believe this, but im getting so many author alerts and author favorites i cant update my profile with it anymore. so i know a lot of you are reading two of my other stories that are pretty new. so those will be updated next. one, the one i know a loooooooooot of you are reading, Picture Imperfect, will be updated next if i can. idk. thank you all for being so patient in waiting for this. you might have noticed, the song thing has returned. and yes this chapter was cliffy. (: and i know i make Jessica and Lauren reallly bitchy in my stories but oh well. xD one person asked me this and it doesnt give anything away so ill just go ahead and say it, If i make Bella cheat in any story of mine, it will only be with Jacob. except JasperxBella's where she won't cheat. but yeah, i only make her cheat with Jake because thats the only thing people dont really flame for in EdwardxBella's. but ever since I started writting this story i've been drawn to Bella Gets Pregnant stories for some reason and my favorite is What We Become by LupsandTnks. read it. its gooooood. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"I have myself to blame_

_for the state I'm in today_

_and I'm dieing doesn't seem so cruel_

_I don't know what to say_

_and I don't know anyway_

_anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_what do you do when you look in the mirror_

_and staring at you is why he's not here.."_

**-I hate myself for losing you by Kelly Clarkson**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked at my naked body before me in the mirror. I was hideous. My eye was tinted purple at the edges, bruises covered my arms and legs. My bottom lip quivered.

My long brown hair hung limply at my sides, drained of its old vibrance I'd never noticed it'd had before now.

Even my breasts were bruised.

This thing in the mirror was disgusting. But this thing in the mirror was me.

All me.

My lip quivered once more and a whimper of pain surpassed my lips. My legs were still weak from being hit by bats in the back of the knees. My cuts had become scars, my sores became more bruises. So many bruises.

My stomach was growing more each day, stretching the purple spots that covered my skin even bigger.

I had went to the doctor a few hours ago. The babies were fine. But me, not so much.

I suffered minor internal bleeding. This might cause me to go into a coma.

My life was so messed up right now, it could almost be a soap opera.

My triplets were in more danger each day, it seemed. I could go into a coma at any moment. Edward had been avoiding me lately. He was there for the doctors appointment, of course, but that was the only time I'd seen him in the past three days.

Three days ago, the attack date. The day Lauren and Jessica tried to nearly murder me.

It was all my fault. I was the one who was stupid enough to go to that locker room. It was all my fault.

My fault my babies were put in danger. My fault I was in so much pain. My fault I would more than likely go into a coma. My fault Edward wasn't here.

Lauren and Jessica hadn't gotten suspended like they should have. I was more than aware what they were capable of now and I wasn't about to mess with that.

I sighed, having more than enough of an eyeful of my pregnant, bruised body.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked through the hallway to my room, opening the door and slipping into the rchilly room. I took a pair of sweats from the bottom drawer in my dresser. I put on my bra and underwear, then pulled on the holey things.

I sat onto my bed – gasping a little from the pains in my back – and lied down, taking a book from my nightstand and flipping on my lampside table.

--

When I woke the next morning, my body ached and I knew I wouldn't be able to go to school today. Again.

"Dad!" I called, hoping he was home.

No answer. I sighed, grabbing onto the railing of the bed, swinging my legs over the side, and standing up slowly. I gasped again.

After several minutes of walking down the stairs, I finally got to the kitchen. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I ate it slowly at the table. I had no idea what I was going to do today.

What I was going to do for the rest of my life.

What I was going to do period.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat in my seat, waiting for Bella to walk through the door well after the last person had entered. When the bell rang, I sighed, turning about face in the classroom again.

Third day she hadn't been at school in a row. I knew she was alright – well, for the most part – as I had been to the doctor with her a few days ago.

So many questions to answer. But I had no answers at this point.

I was out of answers.

I looked absentmindedly around the classroom, bored. Why had I been avoiding Bella lately? I asked myself, She was my childrens mother, she was the woman I'd planned on marrying, so why was I avoiding her?

I'd been telling myself it was because I couldn't bare to see her in so much pain, but lately I'd been doubting that.

Why was I so damn messed up?!

This was stupid. I was doing something I'd told her I wouldn't. Well, more like, not doing something I'd told her I would.

I said I would never leave her.

And now I was betraying that. Was I the biggest idiot on Earth?

Maybe.

I just didn't know anymore.

Just _didn't_ know.

**--**

**Okay, so I wanted to write this really badly. I just was in the mood. so yay for faster updates annyywayys:  
I just got the movie Baby Mama and does it remind any one else of Bella and Rose in Breaking Dawn? Anyways, yes, Bella is suffering form minor internal bleeding. So a coma is possible at anytime. I have this whole story planned out from here, so yay! im not sure how many chapters it will be, but probably over 20. The babies didnt get hurt, dont worry. The song, I thought was good for this chapter. Really good. I was listening to it during the last chapters writting and I thought of it for this one. (: Now that Edward is having some slight second thoughts, what will happen?! O.o go to poll and vote. it conserns you all. ALL. wont effect the story, but I want to know. (: thus ending my chapterly rantings, now press that pretty purple button and review please (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Oh. My. God.

You all have no idea how bad I feel. I'm very very very, **VERY** sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrrr. I just got lost from fanfiction for a while. .

But, good news! I'm back! :D I will be writing up a new chapter shortly and continuing all my stories. I just hope you all still want to read them. If not, I completely understand. Please know I give you all my very best apologies and want to wish you all a happy holidays. You can consider this your Christmas present from me.

-Nick/MalesForTwilight


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I'm very sorry to say I have been pretty much grounded for life. I will not be continuing this story, sorry guys, because

1. I just don't have the time anymore.

2. I've lost a lottt of my inspiration.

3. I can't get on enough to write more than twenty words.

I know, I know, this really sucks, but it's something needed to be done. I will, however, be continuing writing the story Behind These Hazel Eyes. I'll be starting it completely over on a new account, and the chapters will be updated slowly. But, it's something. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my stories over time, it honestly makes me want to cry. I feel so bad for having to do this, you have no idea. The story The Secrets Of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen is a story held very close to my heart, but I cannot write it anymore, period. The plot is up for grabs to anyone who wants it, I just ask you keep the basic same plot up until now, and then you can do whatever it is you want with it. I don't care how many people take it, or who, I just don't want it to die out. I ask the title remain the same, though, and that in the first chapter's authors note you mention me and give the original stories link. I've made some great friends through these stories, and I hope you all understand.

The last chapter that will ever be made on this account for any story, it's sad, isn't it? We've had a great run. But everybody has to move on sometimes.

-Nick / MalesForTwilight


End file.
